Después de mucho tiempo
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel esta atrapado en el almacén rodeado por fuego sagrado, estaba solo hasta que alguien apareció, Michael se encargara de las travesuras que su hermano ha estado haciendo por mucho tiempo. (Contiene Spank/nalgadas, no leer si no es de su agrado)


**No he podido escribir mucho por lo que dejare una historia antigua que continué, gracias por leer.**

 _ **Aviso: Contiene spanking/nalgadas, no leer si no es de su agrado.**_

* * *

Había estado tanto tiempo aburrido de todo y cansado, se puso a divertirse con ambos Winchester matando a Dean y luego encerrándolos en TV land, pero ahora estaba en un gran problema, lo descubrieron y lo encerraron en un círculo de fuego santo sin posibilidad de escapar.

Lo dejaron en el almacén con el fuego encendido, lo último que Dean le había dicho rondaba por su cabeza.

"Llamamos a alguien que quería verte"

No habían apagado el fuego por lo que creía que se quedaría allí hasta que lloviera o algo pasara, estaba intentando encender la alarma de incendios con su propio poder pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más molesto estaba, eso fue hasta que escucho el aleteo y sintió aquella gracia que conocía bien, se dio la vuelta lentamente para asegurarse quien era.

"Gabriel…"

Allí estaba su hermano, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándole con aquella típica mirada que lo hacía sentirse tan pequeño y en tantos problemas.

"M-Micha…"

No termino su frase cuando el fuego a su alrededor se apagó y alguien jalo de su oreja, sus manos se pusieron alrededor de la de su hermano con un grito de dolor.

"No estoy nada feliz con tu comportamiento Gabriel"

Estaba asustado, realmente asustado sin saber qué hacer, sus piernas temblaban mientras su hermano avanzaba haciéndolo caminar con un tirón de su oreja, de un momento a otro el entorno cambio apareciendo en una habitación de algún motel.

Se quedó de pie cuando su oreja fue liberada y miraba a su hermano mayor buscar algo, miro hacia la puerta pensando en alguna manera de escapar, lentamente caminaba hacia la misma puerta.

"No des ni un paso más si sabes lo que te conviene hermano bebé"

Michael estaba de espaldas a su hermano pero sabía muy bien lo que pensaba. Gabriel se quedó quieto mirando a su hermano, no se la dejaría fácil ¿Quién diría que los Winchester serían tan cobardes para llamar a su hermano mayor por su comportamiento?

"Vamos a repasar tu comportamiento hermano pequeño" Michael se dio la vuelta sujetando entre sus manos un cinturón de cuero.

El mensajero llevo sus manos a cubrirse sabiendo para que era, negó con la cabeza aun mirando hacia su hermano retrocediendo algunos pasos "¡No! ¡No puedes!"

"Claro que puedo, deja de huir Gabriel y ven aquí"

Volvió a negar, se dio la vuelta lista para escapar pero su brazo fue sujetado haciéndole caminar hacia la cama, Gabriel luchaba contra el agarre de su hermano inclusive tirándose al suelo.

"De pie"

"No Michael, espera porfavor, vamos a hablar"

"O te pones de pie o yo te pondré de pie"

Se quedó allí tirado en el piso, Michael suspiro haciendo fuerza para levantarlo y cuando por fin estuvo de nuevo de pie le dio un par de fuertes golpes en el trasero.

"¡Ow! ¡Micha!"

Llevo una mano para frotar la leve picadura que dejo, apenas habían sido dos y ya le había dolido, miro a su hermano con los ojos llorosos y Michael solo avanzo hasta la cama sentándose, para no darle tiempo a Gabriel de luchar lo tiro por su regazo dejando el cinturón a su lado por el momento.

Era normal que Gabriel ya estuviera a punto de llorar, su hermano menor siempre fue el más sensible y más expresivo, levantó su mano bajándola con fuerza sobre el trasero de su hermano teniendo que hacerse fuerte para soportar los gritos del mensajero.

Gabriel no dejo de luchar en ningún momento, luchaba para salir del regazo de su hermano pero mientras más intentaba salir más fuerte eran las nalgadas, le dolían mucho y apenas eran sobre el pantalón.

"Owww Mikey" sacudió sus pies cuando un golpe especialmente fuerte cayó en su zona de sentarse.

"¿Por qué te castigan Gabriel?"

Ahora de verdad estaba molesto, era un arcángel mayor, no podía castigarlo y regañarlo como a un novato.

"Yo no…Oww"

"Mi paciencia es delgada, contesta la pregunta hermano pequeño"

"¡No hice nada malo!"

No lloraría y no haría lo que su hermano le dijera, no serí fácil romperlo, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo por lo que no tenía que ser castigado, supo que cometió un error al haberle gritado a su hermano cuando escucho al cuero doblarse sobre el cuero y sintió el horrible ardor.

"¡Owwwie! Micha Oww"

Sacudió las piernas llevando sus manos a cubrir su trasero de cualquier otro ataque, le picaba y ardía demasiado, como odiaba el maldito cinturón.

"Te sugiero que veas tu tono y quites tus manos"

"¡No espera! ¡Lo siento Micha no volveré a gritarte pero tu cinturón no! ¡Porfavor no!"

"No lo repetiré, retira tus manos"

Negó con la cabeza, sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos pero no lloraría, sintió como la mano en su espalda se levantaba, seguramente Michael sujetaría sus manos en su espalda, pero ese era su momento, se movió por fin cayendo al suelo lejos del regazo de su hermano, de inmediato se dio vuelta para ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Michael suspiro "Vuelve aquí Gabriel, realmente quiero terminar con esto rápido"

"¡No!"

Recordó lo de ver su tono cuando su hermano mayor le dirigió una mirada dura que le hizo sentir miedo, ahora su hermano estaba molesto, más que molesto, se puso de pie dejando el cinturón en la cama a su lado avanzando hacia su hermano menor. Gabriel retrocedió rodeando la mesa pequeña de madera para evitar a su hermano.

"Ven aquí, no me obligues a ir por ti"

"No he hecho nada malo, solo estaba divirtiéndome"

"Discutiremos eso en un momento, ven aquí"

Michael se acercó hasta la mesa mirando a su hermano pequeño, suspiro cruzándose de brazos "Escucha, si no estás aquí para cuando cuente 3 entonces yo iré por ti y no te gustara"

Gabriel negó con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos sin moverse ni un solo centímetro pero aun miraba a su hermano atento a cualquier movimiento.

"Uno…"

Siguió inmóvil.

"Dos…"

Retrocedió cuando lo vio dar un paso hacia él "Espera, vamos a hablarlo Michael ¿Porfavor?"

"Tres"

Apareció a su lado volviendo a tomarlo por la oreja para arrastrarlo de regreso a la cama mientras entregaba algunas nalgadas en el camino, Gabriel no hacía más que moverse y dar un par de saltos al dolor de cada nalgada.

"Oww No he hecho nada malo, ellos se merecían todo lo que hice Auuu ¡Micha!"

Se volvió a sentar tirando a su hermano menor sobre su regazo y sin esperar más comenzó de nuevo a nalguearlo, Gabriel se retorcía con dolor sacudiendo las piernas agarrando con fuerza la pierna de su hermano.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin se detuvo, su hermano bebé lloraba sin parar sobre su regazo dejando de luchar, de nuevo tomo el cinturón a su lado doblándolo, vio cómo su hermano pequeño temblaba al escuchar el cinturón.

"¿Por qué te castigan hermano bebé?"

Espero al escuchar los llantos de Gabriel, uso su mano libre para acariciar su cabello y pasar una mano por su espalda para tranquilizarlo, cuando los llantos se fueron calmando volvió a sujetar su espalda levantando el cinturón.

"Y..Ya me castigaste m..mucho"

"Eso fue por desobedecerme cuando te dije que vinieras y que quitaras tus manos, ahora vamos al castigo principal ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?"

"¡Nada! ¡Owww!"

"Reconsidera tu respuesta hermanito"

"¡Pero no hice nada! ¡Aahhaauu! ¡Mihikey!"

"Te daré otra oportunidad o podemos hacer esto sin protección"

No, no quería el cinturón sin la protección de sus pantalones, ya le estaba doliendo bastante así y no quería imaginarlo sin protección.

"Noo Mikey porfavor noo"

"Entonces contesta la pregunta"

"Yooo hice mal ennn gritarte ¡Owww!"

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿En serio necesitas probarlo sin protección?"

"¡Nooo! ¡Hice mal en molestar a los Winchester!"

"¿Y Por qué estuvo mal hacer eso?"

"Porqueee ¡Auuu! Porque es tu recipiente y el de Lucifer"

"Respuesta incorrecta"

"!Owwie Micha! ¡Owww¡" Balanceo sus piernas con dolor apretando con fuerza su mano sobre la pierna de su hermano, sentía su trasero arder y sus propias lagrimas no paraban "Dueleee"

"Entonces responde y podremos terminar ¿Necesitas probarlo?"

Lo pensó unos minutos negando con la cabeza, no quería sentir el cinturón sin protección, entro en pánico cuando sintió la mano de su hermano dirigirse a sus pantalones.

"¡Nooo espera! ¡No lo sé! ¡Aahahauu! ¡Te prometo que no lo sé!"

Michael lo pensaba, pero solo la idea de su hermano menor poniéndose en peligro solo por estar jugando con humanos y cazadores le molesto, de un tirón bajo los pantalones de su hermano, Gabriel se retorció moviéndose mucho.

"¡NOO MIKEY! ¡OWWW!"

"Piensa ¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de llamarme a mí para encargarme de ti decidieran asarte en fuego sagrado?" volvió a bajar el cinturón con un poco más de fuerza, no se tomaba a la ligera que sus hermanos se pusieran en peligro así. "Imagínate si te entregaran a un demonio, si te usaran para obtener gracia o algo peor ¡Te podrían haber lastimado de muchas maneras solo por tus juegos!"

Volvió a bajar el cinturón viendo como una línea cruzaba el trasero rojo de su hermano, escuchaba los llantos y gritos pero al menos se sentía bien de que su pequeño hermano estuviera allí llorando en su regazo por unas nalgadas que por una quemadura grave.

"Te disculparas con los Winchester y después volverás al cielo conmigo donde estarás castigado un largo tiempo ¿entendido?"

Asintió entre sollozos, no estaba en lugar para negarse. Dio un último golpe dejando el cinturón, se dio un momento para observar a su hermano bebé bien castigado sobre su regazo, lloraba con amargura pero por lo menos estaba a salvo, hizo aparecer unos pantalones de algodón y los acomodo sobre el trasero rojo de Gabriel.

"Oww" se quejó al sentir la tela, continúo llorando aun cuando su hermano le dio vuelta acunándolo en su regazo, llevo una mano para frotar su pobre trasero adolorido pero no parecía quitar el dolor por lo que vio a Michael molesto.

"¿Qué?"

"E..Eso fue malo"

"Y da las gracias que no te di por escapar del cielo, de eso ya se encargara Raphael"

Abrió los ojos en pánico "¿Raphael?"

"¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos cuando desapareciste? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar el cielo sin ningún aviso?! Y no estábamos muy felices de que las primeras noticias sobre ti fuera por problemas"

"Es que ustedes no me querían allá"

Eso le sorprendió, miro a su hermano menor con preocupación.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Por cómo me trataban…y porque a ninguno le importo cuando me fui"

"¡Claro que nos importó! ¡No digas eso! ¡Siempre serás nuestro hermano bebé que queremos más que nada!"

Gabriel comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, no sabía si de alegría al escuchar aquello o de tristeza de todos los años que tuvo que pasar solo pensando que sus hermanos le odiaban.

"N…Nunca me…buscaron"

"Te buscamos y encontramos pero dime ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podíamos ir por ti porque pensamos que nos odiabas, varias veces pensé en ir a donde estabas, tomarte sobre mi regazo y darte una buena paliza por tu comportamiento y por lo mucho que nos preocupaste, pero luego pensaba que lo mejor sería dejarte en paz para que siguieras con tu propia vida, aunque fueron tantas veces que veo que fue un error, necesitabas una mano firme que te dirigiera en el camino correcto"

"O una mano dura" dijo frotándose el trasero.

Michael se río "Claro, pero ahora te tengo aquí conmigo y nadie te alejara"

Gabriel bajo la mirada triste, había estado tanto tiempo solo y equivocado que de verdad quería volver a casa "¿De verdad Raphael está molesto?"

"Lo sabrás tú mismo cuando volvamos a casa"

"¿Y si te dijera que no quiero volver a casa?"

Michael lo miro con tristeza "Lo entendería pero…no puedo dejarte"

Gabriel no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazarse a su hermano escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, su cuerpo temblaba demostrándole a Michael que su hermanito volvía a llorar.

"¡Quiero volver! No quiero estar solo"

Sonrió acariciando la espalda de Gabriel.

"Entonces volvamos a casa hermanito"


End file.
